This invention relates to a receptacle transporting vehicle and more particularly to a cover assembly having an operator-controlled lid for selective closure of the supported receptacle during transport and opening of the same prior to dumping of the contents carried therein.
The specialized hauling equipment industry includes a transport vehicle for carrying an extremely heavy open-top receptacle, such as a slag pot containing molten metals therein. One embodiment of such a vehicle is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,310, issued Aug. 8, 1978, which patent is hereby incorporated herein.
The reference vehicle, referred to as a slag pot carrier, allows a receptacle, loaded with an extremely heavy load of molten metals and especially slag, including rock and other contaminents found in ore or the like from which the metal is separated in conventional processes, to be engaged by the vehicle in a carrying position for subsequent transport to a discharge area such as a slag pile. Upon arrival, a swingable dumping frame assembly cooperates with a scull frame assembly to move the supported receptacle from a transport position to a tilted position for discharge of the receptacle contents.
The present invention addresses the need to close the open-top receptacle during transport and to open this receptacle prior to discharge of the carried contents. This receptacle closure prevents foreign particles from entering the receptacle during transport as well as precludes the contents from splashing therefrom. More importantly, the cover assembly encloses the receptacle in a generally air-tight manner so as to reduce convection heat loss from the receptacle and thereby substantially maintain the temperature of the carried contents in order to decrease the rate of solidification thereof. Previously, this tendency towards solidification, due to the unrestrained cooling of the contained materials, inhibited the flow of the contents from the tilted receptacle during discharge and increased the formation of caked material or "sculls" therein.
Accordingly, a cover assembly associated with the vehicle and operable in conjunction with the movement of the receptacle is desired to allow the operator to selectively open and close the transported receptacle. As it is desired in some instances to move the receptacle from its transport position to a tilted position without dumping the contents therefrom, the cover assembly movement must respond to the receptacle movement and have a lid independently operable during such responsive movement. Thus, known covers of a gravitational type are not suitable but rather a cover assembly incorporating a lid member selectively movable between a receptacle closure position and an open position thereof is desired. It is also noted that the slag hauling receptacle is not readily adaptable to inclusion of a lid therewith and therefore a lid associated with the support frame is desirable.
The present invention provides a cover assembly mounted on the receptacle transport vehicle for movement with the supported receptacle from a transport position to a dumping position. The cover assembly includes a lid member for receptacle closure and is movable, preferably by selective operator control, between the closure position and the open position thereof. Movement of the lid member towards the open position is in a direction away from the flow path of the discharged contents so as to preclude interference therewith.